Yo la Maté Lo siento mucho
by Tsuyuka
Summary: Una serie de POV de todos los personajes; Que piensan y que sienten conrespecto a la muerte de alguien que cambió su vida para siempre... Comienza y finalizará con Sesshoumaru-sama! 2do. Cap. UP! POV. Sesshoumaru... Parte 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo una historia algo dramática con reflecciones de todos los personajes a cerca de la muerte de una joven que cambió la vida de todos... El primero es Sesshoumaru... Pero al final habrá una sorpresa en donde el aparece... Algo asi como un Epílogo.**

**Les agradezco desde ya a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo y me manden un Review... opinen lo que sea, no hay problema.**

**Ahora si, al fanfic.**

* * *

**Yo la maté… Lo siento mucho.**

_POV. Sesshoumaru._

Lo siento hermano, yo la maté; Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y la maté, como si de una muñeca se tratara…

Recuerdo que me dijiste _"Tu no la mataste, tan solo no llegaste a defenderla"…_ Tal vez tengas razón, pero debes de recordar lo testarudo y orgulloso que soy.

Hubiera arriesgado mi vida por ella, y aun así, no lo hice…

Soy un mentiroso y un maldito al dejar que perezca de esa manera… No se lo merecía, no ella.

La amaba, amo y amaré tanto y aun asi, no la merecía.

No merecía mirar su cuerpo desnudo;

No merecía tocar su suave, tersa y clara piel;

No merecía enredar mis largos dedos con garras envenenadas, en las hebras sedosas y negras azabaches, de su cabello;

No merecía tener el privilegio de que ella me mirara a los ojos con sus brillantes y chocolatosos luceros, puertas que te llevan a ver directo a su inocente y bondadosa alma de Miko.

Tampoco merecía tocar sus carnosos y adictivos labios rosados;

Ni que ella me tocara con sus delicadas y finas manos que solo una diosa puede poseer;

Ni que me envolviera en sus cálidos abrazos llenos de amor hacia un farsante como yo… Que desde el comienzo quise matarla y a mi hermano también.

Pero también supe, desde el comienzo, que ella era especial… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... No lo se. Pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba veía sus cambios y su evolución.

Como se hacía más poderosa, aunque fuera una simple humana; Pero humana y todo me cautivó…

No su cuerpo ni sus habilidades; Lo que me cautivó fue su corazón y hasta hoy sigo maldito; Bondadoso, abierto para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite, incluso a mi, aun cuando la rechase.

Pero entonces entendí que ella era como mi dulce Rin; Dispuesta a lograr su cometido, aunque este le cueste la vida o más…

Dispuesta a enfrentarse al maldito bastardo de Naraku sin titubear ni un segundo…

Y dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, primero por Inuyasha y luego por Mi…

Y no me voy a perdonar por nada, incluso creo que debería ir al mismísimo infierno por mi atroz estupidez que a ella le costó su vida, y aun así me dijo: _"Sesshoumaru-sama lo amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré"_, siendo esas sus últimas palabras, mi mente se hundió en una terrible depresión, y luego la recordé… _"Colmillo Sagrado"…_

_"Capaz de revivir a los muertos y curar a los heridos"…_ Pero mi esperanza se fue, al igual que mi luz de alegría al saber que podría volver a ver sus ojos color chocolate, en el mismísimo instante en que la espada no surtió efecto…

El hanyou me miró tristemente, y sabía el motivo… No podría revivirla porque ya lo había hecho una vez; Y aunque la hubiera convertido en una Inu-Youkai, no podía utilizar a Colmillo dos veces…

En eso llegaron el Monje y la Taijita que venían contento y gritando _"¡Náraku ha muerto!",_ pero pararon en seco al vernos a él y a mi sentados cada uno a un lado de ella tomando una de sus, ya, frias y pálidas manos…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado mi drmática descripcion, si así fue, dejenme su comentario y yo la seguiré solo para ustedes!! desde ya agradezco su atención y el tiempo que habrán perdido al leerlo... Muchas gracias!!**

**Atte.**

**_Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1_**

**PD:** Olvidaba avisar que yo soy, o mejor dicho, era Saya-Otonashi1. Pero por problemas con mi cuenta tube que abrir otra con otro nombre...

Y para los que seguían mi fic **_"El Amor... ¿Quien lo Comprende?",_** lo segurí, pero con este nombre (el de ahora), nada más que lo modificaré para hacerlo mas largo, entendible e interesante...

_Mil disculpas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, primero que nada hola a todos... lamento haberlos hecho esperar ^.^**_

**_Sin más les dejo la conti..._**

* * *

_**Yo la Maté… Lo Siento Mucho.**_

_**POV Sesshoumaru II.**_

En eso llegaron el Monje y la Taijita que venían contento y gritando "¡Náraku ha muerto!", pero pararon en seco al vernos a él y a mi sentados cada uno a un lado de ella tomando una de sus, ya, frías y pálidas manos…

**"Kagome…"-** Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba caer su pesado boomerang al suelo lleno de hoyos y grietas a causa de la batalla anterior.

**"¿Está…?"**- Quiso preguntar el monje, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Yo solo miré su pálido rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rosas blanquecinos y su cabello manchado con su propia sangre esparcidos por el suelo…

_"No pude hacer nada…"-_ Decía en mi mente- _"nada…"-_ Repetía sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho; Con mi otro brazo la acerqué a mi rodeándola por completo, Y la presioné fuertemente contra mi…

De pronto gotas de agua rodaban por mis mejillas y caían hacia el cabello negro de ella; Un ardor apareció en mis ojos; Y el olor a sal llegó como un golpe seco…

Si, estaba llorando…

Algo increíble, incluso para los presentes allí, sentía sus miradas sobre mi… Pero no les haría caso…

En eso vi un brillo destellante, aunque pequeño, provenir del cuello de ella…

Algo colgaba de su cuello, y con delicadeza se lo quité… Era un joya rosada y redonda… ¡Era la Shikkon no Tama!

Y si bien lo recordaba esa era la perla "mágica" que todos los seres vivos buscaban para hacerse con sus poderes; Tal vez podría pedir que me la trajeran de regreso…

**"Un deseo… Tal vez, me la devuelva"-** Dije y todos prestaron atención sin entender hasta que miraron mi mano y vieron la rosada perla, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que él hablo…

**"No servirá"-** fue lo que dijo, aún mirando la mano blanca de ella.

**"¿Por qué no?"-** Cuestioné, ¿Acaso no era esa la mágica perla?.

**"Porque ella no desea volver…"-** Fue su simple respuesta, aunque no la creía.

Todo era silencio, nadie decía nada; Se dedicaban a sollozar en silencio sin saber que hacer y a intercambiar miradas entre ellos… Sufriendo por su pérdida…

Pero lo que no sabían es que el que más sufría por su muerte era yo… El que la había matado, el culpable de todo lo malo que ocurrió en su vida.

Y tal vez, si no la hubiera jalado hacia mi, tal vez no estaría así; Como en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Entonces fue que las palabras del hanyou retumbaron en mi mente:

_**"Porque ella no desea volver…"**_

_"¡¿Por qué no deseaba volver?!"-_ grité en mi interior…

Si fue ella quien me enseñó que no hay que desear la muerte, que siempre hay algo porqué luchar, algo porqué sobrevivir… Aunque toda esperanza esté perdida, siempre va a haber algo que te haga sacar fuerzas de donde no sabes y te haga sentir el deseo de seguir viviendo para caminar hacia delante…

**"No comprendo…"-** Ya no sabía que pensar, mi mente era un completo caos; Por primera vez estaba totalmente aterrorizado y confundido…

**"¿Por qué no quieres volver Kagome?"-** Indagué en voz alta, aunque no esperaba respuesta por parte de ella ni de ellos…

Ellos… Ahí parados sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo observando la situación, como si comprendieran el motivo… ¡Y se me prendió el foquito!

**"Ustedes lo saben ¿Cierto?"-** Pregunté, y no necesité respuesta para saber que ellos si la sabían…** "Díganme, por favor…"-** creo que en ese momento estaba tan desesperado que era capaz de arrodillarme ante ellos y pedir piedad…

**"Porque ella…"-** Dijo la mujer que era sujetada por el monje…

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para articular palabra alguna, eso yo lo sabía, porque hasta a mí me costaba…

En eso saltó el Híbrido y comenzó a contar…

**"Ella no desea volver porque…"**

_** Contunuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:** espero sepan disculpar la demora... Tenía que pasarlo a la compu pero no me daba el tiempo... Así que este domingo, antes de acostarme dije "Voy a actualizar todos mis fics" y es lo que estube aciendo..._

_ Quiero agradecer a la unica persona que me dejó un review... Arigatou..._

_Atte._

_Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1._


End file.
